Objects: Field
General Display Name: This is used to identify the Field on the Interface. Scripting ID: This is used to identify the Field in scripts. Position: This is for setting the X, Y and Z co-ordinates of the Field on the Interface. Width/Height: This sets the X and Y size of the Field in pixels or inches, depending on your choice in the dropdown box to the right. Orientation: This specifies if a Field is displayed horizontally or vertically, though this only applies to specific Field types. Alignment: This sets the X and Y alignment of the Field. Click and drag your cursor in the box to change how the Field will align in the Interface. This will update the preview in real time. Display Shadow: This is used to turn the fields shadow on or off. Initially Existent: If ticked, the Field is initially existent. Non-existent Fields aren’t visible and cannot be selected even if the ‘Selectable’ option is checked. Selectable: If ticked, the Field can be selected by the player. Disabled: If ticked, the Field is disabled. Disabled Fields cannot be selected even if the ‘Selectable’ option is checked. Invisible: If ticked, the Field is invisible to the player. Invisible Fields can still be selected if the ‘Selectable’ option is checked. Update Real-time: If ticked, the Field will update in real-time. This means that changes will be apparent to the player instantly. If the Field does not update in real-time, the player will have to close and reopen the Interface to view the effects. For example, if a Field uses a Variable which is changed while the Interface is open and it does not update in real-time, the updated value will not be visible until the Interface is turned off and back on again. Per-Pixel Cursor: If ticked, the Field will be sensitive to per-pixel clicking. Initial Text: This is the text that is displayed by default on the Field. This only applies to particular Field types. Sprite: This can be used to select a Sprite from the Sprites section for your Field’s appearance on the Interface. This only applies to particular Field types. Visual Visual Setting Color: This option allows you to select pre-defined visual options for different types of Fields. Visual: This section allows you to set the color, opacity, shadow color and shadow opacity of a Field depending on the Field’s settings. The ‘Normal’ options apply to Fields that aren’t ‘selectable’. The ‘Unselected’ options apply to selectable Fields when the player doesn’t have them currently selected. The ‘Selected’ options apply to selectable Fields that are currently selected. The ‘Disabled’ options apply to Fields that have been disabled. Maintain Distance From Edge This section is used for customising whether a Field should maintain a certain amount of distance from the edge of the screen. This means you can anchor a Field to areas of the Interface so that it will stay in position, regardless of the game’s screen resolution. The Interface will move with its screen alignment, meaning it will not become offset if the resolution is changed. Use the graphic of the cross in a square to select how the Field will align. If lines of the cross are black, the Interface will be aligned to these edges of the screen. Having all four lines in black will align the Field to the center of the screen. Behaviour Field Type: This dropdown list contains all the types of Field you can create. Each Field type has its own types of settings that can be customised, as well as some options which could apply to all types of Field. The Field types and their settings are: Text/Graphic ' For placing text or graphics on your Interface. Text Font: This font can be selected from the Fonts menu. It is the font any text in this Field will be printed in. Display Style: This is the style which text will appear in the Interface when it is opened. Line Spacing: This allows you to change the size of the space in between multi-lined Fields. Text Height: This allows you to change the Font size of text displayed in the Field. '''Units ' For placing unit Fields on your Interface. Initial Value / Maximum: This allows you to specify the default value and the maximum value of the Field. Fractions and Empties: 'Ignore' won't show the in-between units between the value and the maximum value. 'Through Effect Frames' will create a transition between the units. For example; if you had hearts to represent the player’s health, you could set up the field to show the heart in different states instead of just being full (maximum value) or empty (value). So if you had 5.5 you could show the heart in a half state and if you had 5.25 you could show the heart in a quarter state, etc. Unit Worth: This allows you to change how many units are shown. For example; if you have a maximum value of 14 and you select an effect it will display 14 of that effect, but if you change the unit worth to 2 then only 7 will display instead. 'Graph ' This is used to place graph Fields on your Interface. These Fields are useful for displaying units in a graphical format (such as showing how much health a player has in the form of a bar rather than displaying numbers). Initial Value / Maximum: This is to specify the default value and the maximum value of the Field. Shape: This allows you to customise which type of graph will be displayed, including Pie, Bar or Rotating Dial. Start and End Angles: This will let you change where the Field starts and ends. 'Transition Single Sprite ' This is used to place transition Fields on your Interface. These fields are used for transitioning through Sprites as the value progresses to its maximum. Initial Value / Maximum: This allows you to specify the default value and the maximum value of the Field. 'Windows ' This places a window Field on your Interface. Windows are the only Field type that don't have their own specific options to change. See the 'General Options' section to see the options that you can change for all field types. 'Static Sprite ' This is used to place Sprites on your Interface such as buttons/banners/etc. that can be added in the Sprites section. Rotation: This is the angle orientation the Sprite is displayed at. Sprites may blur if rotated at non-90 degree angles. 'Camera View ' This places camera views on your Interface. These Fields are useful for picture-in-picture effects as well as setting up split-screen for multi-player. Player: This changes which player the camera view focuses on. It can be used for creating split-screen for multi-player games, such as games with two camera views focusing on two players. '''General Options These options are common to all Field types. Associate with Field: This is used to associate this Field with another on the Interface. Simulate Control: This is used to simulate the action of the selected control when the Field is activated. Use Values Retrieving: This section allows your Field to retrieve specific data such as text/values, visibility, dimensions, colors, etc. and apply them to itself. For example; you could use the ‘Retrieve Text/Value’ box to show data that is stored inside a Global Variable. Retrieve Collection Spawn Collection: This is used to select a Collection in order to generate Fields from its contents. Offset X / Y: This is used to offset the horizontal/vertical position of the generated Fields so that they aren’t all placed in the same position. Columns: This is used to specify the amount of columns you want the generated Fields to appear in. If you want them all to appear in a list then you can leave this option at 1. Triggers *Activated: runs the script when the field is activated. *Got Highlight: runs the script when the field is highlighted. *Lost Highlight: runs the script when the field is no longer highlighted. *Disabled Activated: runs the script when the field is activated whilst the field is disabled. *Mouse Down: runs the script when the mouse is pressed on the field. *Mouse Enter: runs the script when the mouse enters the field. *Mouse Move: runs the script when the mouse moves within the field. *Mouse Leave: runs the script when the mouse leaves the field. *Mouse Up: runs the script when the mouse is released on the field. *Complete Gesture: runs the script when the user completes a specified mouse gesture. Edit On Activation Interfaces This section allows you hide/show and activate Interfaces when the Field is activated. Ticking the box ‘After Triggers’ means it will wait until its own triggers have been executed. Category:Objects